Magic
by EpitomeOfBoredom
Summary: Do you believe in Magic?


_Do you believe in magic?_

…

He was lounging on the rooftop as usual, entertaining some nasty and not very nasty thoughts, when the door to his secret haven creaked open.

"Dai-chan?"

Pink hair followed after the feminine voice. His childhood friend stood at the entrance with an annoyed look on her face. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, Dai-chan! You should have answered your phone! Do you know how many hours I spent looking for you?" She planted her hands firmly on each side of her slim waist.

He grunted. He was used to the girl's nagging anyway. It did not bother him any more than a fly would in summer.

Said girl allowed a sigh to escape her lips. "Anyway, there is someone who wants to meet you. Oh lord, she must still be waiting downstairs!" She frantically started towards the door only to be stopped by a high pitched, very _familiar_ squeal which intruded her ears. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Damn it. I completely forgot about how crazy those people can be. You wait here, don't move, not even an inch Dai-chan! I will be right back." And with that, she disappeared behind the door, slamming it shut.

He stared after the door for a while, before plopping down on his back. His lids dropped to cover his navy orbs. The spring sun felt warm enough on his skin.

His tranquility did not last long. The door slammed against the wall with a loud bang, jerking him from his almost nap. His eyes snapped open, a few veins popping at his forehead. He immediately sat up, swinging his head violently.

"Oi Satsuki! The hell is wrong with you? Can't you leave me in peace?"

Yellow met his vision. Kise Ryota stood in front of him, his shirt has a couple of buttons undone, his hair mussed and a wide grin plastered on his face. He looked as though he had just finished running.

"Hey, Aomine-cchi!"

He just stared at the teenager in front of him, before turning his back towards Ryota.

"What do you want?" His voice was icy, cold. He could feel Ryota taking steps towards him, although the latter moved without a sound.

"Aww, Aomine-cchi , are you mad at me?" Long, pale arms snaked around his waist, that perfect little chin resting on his shoulder. Silky blonde hair strands began to tickle his right cheek.

He kept his gazed trained to the front, his body slowly losing its tension.

"Where's Satsuki? How the hell did you manage to get here?"

Even though he was not facing Ryota, he knew, by instinct and experience that the blonde was pouting.

"Mou~, you're so mean Aomine-chhi, is that how you treat the boyfriend you haven't seen in two weeks? By asking about other people and all those nonsense? Why don't you ask me, 'Ryouta, how was your day?',or 'Ryouta, did you miss me?'?How am I supposed to know where Momoi-cchi went?" He felt the arms at his waist tightened just a little bit.

"No, that is how you treat your so-called boyfriend who forgot about your anniversary trip, for the _third_ time, in a bloody _row_." Still not facing Ryouta, he tried his best to stop his smile from entering his voice. Truthfully, he was not the slightest bit mad at Ryouta. In fact, Ryouta missing their planned trip did not bother him at all. However he loved to see his boyfriend, or anybody for that matter getting all flustered. Because he was a sadistic sonovabitch.

As expected, his stern tone caused the other male to panic. Unwinding his arms, the small forward got up only to move so that he was facing him.

"Look , Aomine-cchi, I know that you are mad, and you have every right to. But work was so hectic because it was winter, and we had Winter Cup and I promise that was the last time that it would ever happen. I know that I said it would be so before this too, but I really promise, like really, pinky swear?" Ryota held out his right pinky.

He kept his expression deadpanned, stifling a pretend-yawn. "You know , sometimes I think that maybe we are just not suited for each other. Perhaps I need someone who would actually care for me after all." He stared right into Ryota's eyes. He almost laughed at the confusion he saw in the latter's golden orbs.

"But Aomine-cchi, you said that you did not care for all these anniversaries, birthdays stuff. Like remember how many times you forgot about my birthday? Or that photo shoot that I so desperately wanted you to come and you missed?" He found it amusing to look at Ryota's frantic attempt to defend himself.

He got up, walking towards the railing, and rested his arms upon them. He allowed his gaze to travel to the school's courtyard.

"People change, Ryouta." He pretended to be overly upset to even look at Ryouta's face when in all truth, he was only trying to control his stern mask from breaking. "Maybe I just realized that a boyfriend who is not always there will not cut it anymore."

Silence filled the space between them. It took him a few minutes to realize the oddity of the situation, until it crossed his mind that it was unusual for the blonde to not defend himself. He allowed himself a peek at Ryouta's direction.

Ryouta's eyes were wide open, and they look glassy as hell. His lips were trembling, and he looked suspiciously close to crying. Not the crocodile tears he normally shed, but real tears. He slowly looked up.

"So, are you saying that you want to break up with me?" His voice was barely a whisper.

He detached himself from the railings, rushing towards the Ryouta's side.

"Hey, c'mon baby I was only.."

Ryouta was vigorously shaking his head."I'll reduce my modelling time."

"Huh?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Ryouta grabbed both of his arms. Golden eyes, shimmering with tears, stared right into his.

"I'll stop doing photoshoots, when there are tournaments. Please don't break up with me." Hiccups followed his pledge.

He tried to wrench his hands free, because Ryouta was hurting his arms with his immoveable grip.

"Look here, Ryouta-"

"I can quit modelling if you want. That way I won't miss any more anniversaries."

Ryouta paused sobbing for a while. "Maybe I should just quit basketball."

That was the last straw. He jerked his arms free, trapping Ryouta's face between his palms. "God damn it Ryouta! I was just joking alright. Shits have not been going great for a while and I thought to tease you ok? I love you alright?!" He was almost shouting when he reached the last sentence.

"Wow Dai-chan, I never thought that you're one to express feelings so boldly."

He turned to his right.

Satsuki and Bakagami stood at the rooftop's entrance. Behind them was a blonde, bespectacled western-looking lady.

He was speechless. Did they hear what he said? Hell, judging by Bakagami's snickering face, he was right on spot.

He felt heat creeping up to his face. Bloody hell, that was fucking embarrassing.

"Is it true Aomine-cchi?" He turned towards the forgotten blonde in front of him.

Ryouta had stopped sobbing. His eyes were wide with hope, his nose red from crying, his lips slightly parted. He sighed. How did it come to this?

To hell with everybody, soothing the boy in front of him was worth all the teasing he would surely get afterwards.

"What would I ever do, if you are not mine?" He gave Ryouta the most affectionate smile he could manage, followed by a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

…..

 _Well if you ask me…_

… _.._

He felt lethargic. His legs were so numb that he believed they might give out any moment. Spending almost half a day in a plane was definitely not his cup of tea, but it was one of the downsides of being an NBA player of Japanese nationality. Dragging his large suitcases he made his way to one of the coffee shops that was still open at the late hour.

He ordered a cup of coffee to go with some sandwiches which caught his eyes.

He grabbed the paper bag and coffee cup handed to him by the staff, walking towards the waiting lounge.

" _America?"_

 _He glanced at Ryouta._

" _Yes, Alex says that some of those scouts are interested in me. According to her, I might be playing in the big leagues soon, if I go to America."_

 _Ryouta said nothing, slurping his carbonated drink._

" _Are you going?"_

 _He stared at his boyfriend. The one who he had been with for almost four years._

" _I don't know. It feels scary. Leaving the life that you have known all your life, for another that you don't even know you'll like or not."_

 _Smooth, pale hand grasped his tanned right arm._

" _Follow your heart Aomine-cchi. Don't let anything hold you back. If you like it, pursue it."_

 _He will never forget how proud he was of the whiny Ryouta who managed to hide his feelings inside to give him words of encouragements._

He glanced at his metallic, Swiss made watch. He still had a few hours before he could see his lover.

" _I am going to fly Aomine-cchi!"_

 _Ryouta's voice over the phone barely contained his excitement._

" _I passed the test! I was recruited by JAL! I am finally becoming a full-fledged pilot, Aomine-cchi" He smiled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm._

" _Congratulations, Ryouta." He twirled the basketball in his hand. The court was already empty since it was nearing midnight. Oh, what he would not give to be in Japan, to celebrate Ryouta's success together. "Are you out somewhere now? I can hear noises at the back"_

" _Yea, I am out at a club. Today is my sister's birthday.. So you know.."Ryouta's voice trailed off._

" _Wait…Are you not celebrating you passing the test, kind of? Like did anybody give you presents or anything?" He found it odd that Ryouta would not make a fuss out of his achievements, when knowing the blonde, being able to do something as miniscule as managing to walk straight drunk requires an all-out celebration._

" _Nah.."_

" _Wait, you did not actually.." Suspicions started to arise in him._

" _Yep, you're the first one to know. I haven't told anybody, not even my parents yet." Ryouta sounded so proud that he felt the urge to smack the former's head dissipate._

" _When did you find out you passed?"_

" _Last week."_

 _He was speechless. He was out camping with some of his basketball buddies, so there was no way for Ryouta to reach him when he was in some god forsaken jungle. Did he make Ryouta keep the news all to himself for a week? Knowing the blonde it was a big deal._

" _A special news should be shared with my most special person first don't you think? That aside you better prepare a gift for me! It better be something expensive!" Ryouta started chirping about all the stuff that he was obligated to give him as his boyfriend._

 _He had survived three years in America at that point, however he had never felt more homesick than that moment, listening to Ryouta rambling about brand new Louis Vuitton duffel bags and Armani suits._

He sipped his lukewarm coffee. The sandwiches plastic casings were long crumpled next to him. He stretched out on the seats. Taking out his phone, started swiping for some games to ease him of his boredom.

" _I am sorry Aomine-cchi, it seems that I will be abroad during our anniversary this year as well. It would be Christmas, and you know how busy that time of the year is."_

 _He sighed. Ever since Ryouta join the international cabin crew of JAL, they had been seeing each other even more scarcely. The Christmas that year would mark their eighteenth month of not meeting._

" _What about summer? Can you manage to take a few days off for summer?"_

" _When is summer, Aomine-cchi?"Ryouta sounded a little bit cheered up and hopeful, that despite all the irritations he felt, a smile graced his features._

" _It starts in June dumbass. I might get some time off then, can you manage a few days?"_

" _Aomine-cchi, Momoi-cchi is getting married in June. We have to be there anyway. Have you forgotten?" Curse the seven heavens, he had totally forgotten about Satsuki's wedding._

" _Can you extend your off days for a couple of weeks or so?" He stared at the Tiffany and Co.'s box in front of him._

" _I'll see what I can do, Aomine-cchi."_

Ryouta would be surprised. He toyed with the coffee cup in his hand. He was not supposed to arrive until the day after tomorrow.

He stared at the arrival gate.

He stood up. Eleven hours in plane plus six hours sitting at the airport made his muscles scream with unnatural tension. He was used to running around the court, not lazing his ass off on a couch.

He first heard the high pitched laughter, followed by an equally high pitched ' ehhh~~~'.

Blonde hair hidden by pilot hat greeted him first, followed by a group of stewardess. His Ryouta looked as radiant as he remembered. Albeit there were dark circles under his eyes, maybe an extra or two small, barely noticeable additional creases under his eyes, to him Ryouta appeared as, if not more, attractive as he looked two years ago. Ryouta was giggling and chatting with two stewardesses on each of his side, oblivious to his surroundings. Ah, his Ryouta, the ever ladies' man.

He waited until Ryouta turned towards his direction. He kept his features expressionless, as he saw the confusion first registered in Ryouta's eyes, followed by the drop of whatever the pilot was holding from his hands. Ryouta seemed like he had seen a ghost, with his eyes wide and his face gaped in wonder.

That was his limit. He barked out a laugh loud enough to be heard by the whole terminal. He barely noticed the blurry vision of blonde running towards him, only fully realizing it when he was wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

"whoah, easy babe. You're going to break me." He returned the blonde's hug with a slightly less strength.

Ryouta released his neck and waist, cupping his face, up until his cheeks, which were almost nonexistent, because, where on earth would you find a part of him which was soft, were almost squashed together.

"Aomine-cchi?" Ryouta's voice was hoarse. It was as though he was trying to stop himself from bursting into tears.

He smiled at Ryouta, taking hold of the pale fingers at the both sides of his face.

"I'm here, love."

The grin on Ryouta's face was enough to make the haste travel and long waiting worth them. Suddenly he felt his tiredness being lifted from him. All he could think of was to return to Ryouta's place and make slow, long love to him.

…..

 _Perhaps it is magic…I think?_

… _.._

"Momoi-cchi looks so pretty don't you think?"

"Hm?"

Ryouta nudged him to his right. Satsuki was chatting with some of her wedding guests, with her husband, a guy who she met at work, next to her. Her pink hair was fashioned into an elegant bun, with a few diamond and jade kanzashi securing them into place. Soft white headpiece, the tsunokakushi and the traditional wedding kimono, the uchikake she adorned made her look so angelic that he almost could not believe that she was the same Satsuki he grew up with.

"Yeah..yeah she does.." Damn it he felt like a father who was for the first time realizing that he was giving his daughter away. He tilted his head upwards, so that the suspiciously warm, tear like liquid will not fall from his eyes.

"What is this? Aomine-cchi, are you crying? Oh my god, you are aren't you? You poor child, come hear you." Ryouta pulled him into what he calls his affectionate hug.

"Quit it you idiot. Your voice is like a fucking speaker you know that." He tried to wrestle himself from Ryouta.

Too late. The whole room had literally shifted their attention towards him. He tried to make it look as though he had no clue of what Ryouta was referring to but it was to no avail. His reddish-tanned face was the dead giveaway.

"Fuck you Ryouta."

As he had expected the blonde only returned his remark with a puzzled gaze.

Later lying in bed next to a softly snoring Ryouta, exhausted of the wedding and lovemaking, he took out the small Tiffany and Co.'s box. Holding it in his hands, he stared at his sleeping other half.

He let out a long sigh, slowly opening the box. A brilliant, masculine diamond ring greeted him.

Yes, he was going to do it.

He had already prepared breakfast for Ryouta when he left the flat in the morning. He had also left a note to invite the blonde for a date that afternoon, at a posh Italian restaurant. He was aware that people normally do what he was going to do during dinner dates, however he was afraid that he might chicken out if he waited until night.

There he was, standing in front of the said restaurant, dressed in his best suit, his hair immaculately combed. He glanced at his watch again. It was nearing one p.m. knowing Ryouta, the blonde would arrive any moment then. He inhaled deeply.

"Aomine-cchi!"

He turned at the voice, noticing bright golden hair brilliantly blown by the soft afternoon breeze at the other side of the road. He returned the enthusiastic wave by raising his right arm. He stared at the glowing, happy face, inhaling deeply again for the ump-teenth time.

He started to cross the road, not bothering that the pedestrian light was still red. Who had time to wait anyway?

He noticed that Ryouta had lost the grin on his face, instead his eyes were widened in horror, looking straight pass him to his right. He turned just in time to see the truck coming onto him at full speed, before he was thrown up a few meters in the air.

His body felt light before he went crashing the hard road.

Warm liquid trailed down his head, making his vision blurry. He felt pain all over his body, but he could not even summon the strength to let his voice out.

He could hear the screams and the noises but he could not react. He could hear footsteps rushing towards him. He could feel somebody lifting his head onto a warm – _someth_ ing.

Tear filled, golden eyes peered down onto him.

"Aomine-cchi! Aomine-cchi! Can you hear me?"

He called up all the energy left in his body, focusing it to his left arm, raising it to wipe away the tears marking the blonde's face. The immense pain that he felt was taken away by the sight of his lover.

He wanted to smile but he was too tired. Ryouta kept on calling him, repeating 'Aomine-cchi' over again. He wanted to tell Ryouta that he, too will become an Aomine soon, so perhaps Ryouta can start calling him Daiki instead. He wanted to tell Ryouta a lot of things but hell he felt so sleepy. Fuck it, he could tell Ryouta everything when he wakes up.

He closed his eyes. The hand at Ryouta's face dropped lifelessly.

Ah, this was it… Magic.

…

 _Indeed, I do believe in magic._

 _The magic that evaporates my embarrassment to proclaim my love for you._

 _The magic that makes me forget about my tiredness._

 _The magic that soothes my pain._

 _The magic that is Kise Ryouta._

 _Thus, from Aomine Daiki to the magic in his life, will you marry me?_

… _._


End file.
